


Meant To Be

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, niam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was this athletic, smart and reserved kind of guy.<br/>Niall was this carefree, loud and friendly kind of guy.<br/>Both of them were content with their lives until they met, then they knew something was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Second one shot, longer than the previous one, hope you like it. (: x

Liam was this athletic, smart and reserved kind of guy.

Niall was this carefree, loud and friendly kind of guy. 

Both of them were content with their lives until they met, then they knew something was missing. 

*

**_1: How they met_**

“This has to be a fucking joke.”

“What is it, Niall?”

“I’m failing English and my teacher got me a tutor, which means I get to spend two hours, two days a week with them at the library. The library, Harry! I hate that place! I thought that only happened in high school, how come I need a tutor in college?!”

“I’m sorry, mate.” Harry answered, laughing. 

“Don’t laugh! I don’t even know who they are, maybe is one of those nerds no one talks to. Not that I have anything against them but they are pretty boring, you know?”

“I know, I know. When do you start with those classes?”

Niall looked at his phone to see what time it was and “Fuck. In five minutes. I gotta run, I’ll talk to you later, mate.” And with that, Niall started walking quickly towards the library. 

He opened the door and looked around, “how the fuck am I supposed to know who am I looking for?” he muttered to himself. So he decided to ask the librarian. 

“Uhm, hi, my name’s Niall, I’m supposed to find my English tutor in here but I don’t know who he or she is, is there any chance you know who they are?” 

A not so old woman looked at him and told him “Yes, Zayn’s over there” she said, pointing at a table at the back of the library. 

“Thank you.” Niall told the woman and starting walking towards Zayn’s direction. 

So, Zayn Malik. Isn’t he in the football team or something? Who would have known he was good at English. 

“Hey, mate.” Zayn said as he saw Niall approaching. 

“Hi, uhm, I didn’t know you were going to be my tutor, this is kind of… awkward.”

Zayn laughed. “I know, I know, who would have thought I’m good at English, right?”

“You just read my mind.” Niall laughed. 

“I guess I just like it enough” Zayn shrugged. “Okay, so why don’t you tell me what do you have to do with this class.”

“Uhm, I’m failing and I have to do an essay about whatever book I choose following this questions.”

“Okay, so why don’t we go and pick a book so we can start working on it, alright?” 

“Okay.”

So they looked for a book for around fifteen minutes until they found the right one. Not too easy, not too difficult. They started working on it and time passed rather quickly. 

When they were finishing for the day, someone approached their table. 

“Hey, Zayn?” 

Both of them looked up.

 _‘Liam Payne’_ , Niall thought. He played in the football team with Zayn and he heard he was a nice guy but really reserved. Also, he was not going to deny he was kind of (really) hot.

“Hey Liam, what’s up?” Zayn said. 

“Didn’t know you were here. Anyways, I’m going home for today, I’m tired of my English project, ugh.”

“That I can agree.” Niall suddenly said. Liam looked at him. “Uhm, sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s Zayn helping you with English? He’s really good.”

“Yeah, he is.” 

“I didn’t know he was here, otherwise I’d have borrowed him from you a bit so I can ask him some questions.” Liam laughed. 

“I’ll be doing this for a couple of weeks, you can seat with us if you need him. I mean, if you want” Niall shrugged. 

“Yeah. That’d be cool.”

“Do I not have a say in this?” Zayn asked. 

“No.” Liam and Niall said at the same time. They starting laughing when they realized. 

“Okay, I’m going now. See you later at the practice, Zayn. And I guess I’ll see you around, Niall.”

_‘Wait, how did he even know my name?’_

So the week passed quickly and Niall started doing part of his project at home so he could then show Zayn. Before he even knew it, it was already Wednesday and he was entering the library. But this time, Zayn wasn’t the only one seating on the table, Liam was there too. 

Niall felt kind of nervous but glad he was there. He liked Liam. 

They spend their two hours talking about books and answering questions and writing that damn essay. 

After a couple of weeks, Niall found himself greeting and sometimes talking to Zayn and Liam in the corridors. And after a month, he could even consider them friends. That was good, Niall liked new friends. 

*

**_2: Friendship_**

After handing out his essay, Niall wouldn’t go to the library anymore to spend time with Zayn and Liam. But they grew up close, so close Harry would be jealous sometimes. But he grew especially fond of Liam. Yes, fond; he really liked him, okay? They had a lot of things in common, like the kind of music they listened to, they didn’t really like to read, they both enjoyed more spending time with friends than partying, simple things, but whatever, it worked for them.

So eventually they started hanging out together. 

“I am so tired of studying, I’m going to have a breakdown!” Liam exclaimed and hit his head with the cafeteria table.

“Calm down, mate” Niall laughed “It’s Friday, so why don’t you come over mine and we have a boys night? Just you, me, pizza and some pints, okay? We can watch the football game if you want.” 

“But-“

“No buts, Liam, I don’t want you to die because of an overload. You’re are coming.”

“Okay, okay.”

“I’ll text you my address, I’m going home now so you can go whenever you want, okay?”

“Alright, see you later, then.” And with that, they parted ways, Niall going home, Liam going to practice. 

At about seven, Liam rang Niall’s bell. Niall opened the door, he was wearing some shorts, a tanktop and a snapback. ‘He looks like a fraternity guy’ Liam thought. He liked that. Wait, he liked that, what? Niall?! He pushed that thought to the back of his mind just to pay attention to the other boy. 

“It was about bloody time, mate, I’m hungry as fuck here!” 

Liam laughed and he entered the flat. “I’m sorry, we finished practice later than usual and I went home to have a shower cause there was no way I was coming here all sweaty.”  


 _‘I wouldn’t mind about that actually’_ , Niall thought, but instead he said “that’s okay, man, no worries” and walked to the fridge. “So, pizzas are already here. Beer?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They sat on the couch and ate and drank some beer while watching football.

“Oh, come oooon! That was clearly offside, is this referee blind or what?!” Liam complained. 

Actually, he complained a lot during the game. Niall just found that even hotter, like _‘how much better can this guy get?’_ but making some comment anyways so Liam wouldn’t feel like he was the only one in the room. 

“I’m sorry I’m boring you with football and complaints” Liam apologized.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m learning a lot, actually.” Niall told him and laughed.

Liam smiled and took out his phone and saw it was late already, “I should get going” he said. 

“You can stay if you want” Niall shrugged. “I could use some company. You can sleep here, or in my bed and I’ll sleep here. Or you can sleep in bed with me if you don’t mind sharing, I don’t.” Niall said, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

Liam blushed a little at the suggestion but hoped Niall didn’t notice. 

“Uhm, okay. I’ll sleep here though, don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not, Liam, what are we friends for, right?” he said putting his arm around Liam’s shoulders.

So Liam spend the night at Niall’s. And the next morning, and the afternoon. He decided he needed to go home at some point so he did, at night, and left saying that they should hang out together often cause it was fun. It was, cause Niall was actually getting kind of tipsy after some beers and he said a lot of funny stuff. 

And they kept that promise, more nights like that happened. Or maybe they would just hang out for the day. Or they would just study together. 

Liam was very reserved about his private life, he never talked about who he dated or had sex with or anything, unlike Niall, who had already told Liam about his past “relationships” if you could call them like that. So yes, Liam knew Niall liked boys. Girls too, but boys. Niall liked boys. So maybe… 

Anyways, the semester was almost over and they were now really close friends. They were always together. But they didn’t notice. Or care. 

*

**_3: Dating_**

“Liam I haven’t seen you in a million years, where’s your boyfriend?” said Louis entering the changing room before going to practice.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Louis, shut up.”

“But you two fucked, right?”

“What?! No!” Liam’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, but you’d like to. And don’t you dare saying no.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Louis.” A small blush appeared in Liam’s neck.

“Yes, you do. You two spend more time together than most people I know, than most couples I know! So grow some balls and ask the guy out.” 

“I don’t think he likes me like that though.”

“Are you fucking blind?! Have you seen the way he looks at you?!”

“How does he look at me?” Liam asked, confused. 

“Like you’re the center of the universe, like you brighten his day, every morning when you walk towards him to say hi, it seems like his face will split into two if he smiles bigger.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Liam, stop making excuses, ask the goddamn boy out, trust me, he’ll say yes.”

So Liam did, after practice and a good shower. He showed up at Niall’s door that night. 

“Hey, Li, didn’t know you were coming, what’s up?” said the younger boy who was wearing only some shorts and a snapback and a beer in hand. 

“Uhm… I feel really stupid about what I am going to say now, but, Iwantedtoaskyouout” he said really quickly and in a low voice.

“Sorry?” Niall asked. He actually understood what Liam said, just wanted to hear it again.

Liam cleared his throat, “I wanted to know if you’d like to go out with me.” He finally said and blushed. 

“It was about bloody time.” Niall answered with a cheeky smile.

So they went out on a date that night. They went to a restaurant, far enough so they wouldn’t came across with someone from college. 

It was kind of weird at first but that was just because they were really, like, really nervous. But once they started talking about everything and nothing, they just realized it was just the two of them and nothing had to change, at least not yet. 

They ate dinner, then some dessert and then went back to Niall’s place. 

When they got to the door, they were laughing about some joke Niall remembered a guy told in one of his classes. He wanted to kiss Niall so bad, he didn’t think he’ll mind, I mean, he accepted going on a date with him, right? But before he could make a move, he felt Niall’s lips on his. It wasn’t long or rushed or anything, just lips against lips, and that made Liam’s stomach explode with a million feelings. But what he didn’t know was that Niall was feeling that too. 

Niall pulled away and said “Sorry, I just-“

“No, it’s okay, I mean, I was thinking about that too.” Liam blushed. 

Niall smiled and then said, “Uhm, you can stay if you want to, it’s not like you haven’t done it before.”

Liam agreed and they got inside Niall’s flat.

It was late night and they were watching a movie they found on the telly and at some point Liam stopped paying attention to the movie and focused on Niall. The way he frowned, how blue his eyes actually were, his smile, how his laugh sounded. And the blond noticed. 

“Something wrong?” the younger boy asked. 

“No, just, can I, uhm” Liam said dropping his gaze to Niall’s mouth. 

And apparently the younger boy got it because his answer was “You don’t have to ask, Liam”, and then Liam closed the gap between their mouths and kissed the other boy. It was slow, almost tentative at first, but Niall kissed him back and his tongue flicked Liam’s bottom lip and he parted his lips, letting the younger boy’s tongue explore his mouth. 

Nothing more happened, they just kept on kissing for a while, when Niall remembered something and slowly pulled away.

“Is something wrong?” Liam asked confused. 

“No, no… I… I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Remember when we met at the library?”

“Yeah, why?”

“How did you know my name?”

Liam blushed. “I, uhm… well this is kind of embarrassing, but, I’ve seen around you before we met, just, in the hallway or walking around, and I thought you were cute, so I just asked around for your name, but that’s all, I swear I didn’t stalk you or anything.” Liam spoke quickly and blushed. 

“Sure you didn’t.” Niall said laughing. 

“No, really, Ni-“

“I believe you, Liam, I’m just teasing you” the younger boy laughed. 

Liam smiled and went back to kissing him. 

Their dates were all pretty much like their first, going out, maybe to eat dinner, or to the movies, or just to have a walk and then back to Niall or Liam’s. They were pretty happy with how everything was going. 

One night, when they were dating for three months or so, they were at Niall’s, the younger boy was playing the guitar and singing, Liam singing along with him. They discovered during this months together, that Niall was very good at playing and singing and he said Liam had a great voice, and even though it took him some time to get Liam to sing aloud with him, he eventually loose it a little and starting singing, he didn’t care anymore. 

Well, that wasn’t the point of that night. The thing was that they were drinking beer (when were they not? It was the only thing Niall never ran out of), and maybe they drank a little too much or they were just acting a little knowing what was going on, but preferred not to comment on that. But somehow they ended up on the sofa, Niall on top of Liam, kissing hotly and both of the boys with a problem in their lower regions. 

“Is it okay if…?” Niall asked, going down a little, his eyes were a bit clouded, but you could see he wasn’t DRUNK.

“You don’t have to, I- I can take care of it if you want.”

“No. No, just- let me, okay?” 

Niall ended up giving Liam a blowjob. That was the first time they actually did something sexual. After Niall was done with Liam, he attempted of doing the same with Niall but he said no, and ended up giving the younger lad a handjob because “I want to come with your lips on mine”, that’s what Niall said. And that’s what happened.  


It happened again, not every day or every night, but they enjoyed it, but they didn’t go any further than that for the moment. 

*

 ** _4: Boyfriends_**

It was four and a half months since they started dating and Niall wanted to ask Liam to be his boyfriend, but he didn’t know if Liam would say yes to that yet. And somehow he felt like it was Liam who had to ask him. 

Liam wanted Niall to be his boyfriend too, but he didn’t know how to ask. Like, when is it the right moment to ask someone to be yours? He wasn’t really sure, so he just went for it. 

Liam moved to his own flat about a month ago, Niall helped him moving all the stuff, and they now spent most of their time there because ‘No, Niall, we already spent too much time in your flat, now it’s time to spend it here, it’s fair.’ Niall didn’t mind as long as he was with Liam.

They were having dinner, just some pasta cause they were too lazy to cook something more elaborated, and when they were finishing eating, Liam thought it was the right time to ask.

“Uhm, Ni?”

“Yeah?” Niall said while cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

 _‘How is he so cute?’_ Liam thought and smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling at?” Niall said and threw a napkin at Liam.

“Nothing, just, you’re cute.” The older boy said and chuckled a little. 

“I’m not! Shut up!” Niall said and blushed while pouting a little and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What did you want to say anyways?” he said, dropping his arms.

Now it was Liam’s turn to blush. 

“Liam? Why are you blushing?” Niall said, narrowing his eyes. “Were you going to make some sort of sexual question? YOU DIRTY BASTARD!” he laughed. 

Liam blushed even more. “No! No! I wanted to ask you… if you wanted to be my boyfriend.” He finished with a low voice.

Niall stopped laughing all of a sudden. “Oh, Li. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made that comment, you know me.” The younger boy said with an apologetic expression. 

Liam nodded without saying anything, he was waiting for Niall to answer his question. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, he thought it might explode. 

Niall just kept looking at the older boy for a minute and then smiled a little, “of course I want to be your boyfriend, Li.”

Liam’s face felt like it was going to split into two because his smile was so, so big. He stood up from his chair and went to Niall who stood up too so they could kiss. 

That night they slept on the same bed, for the first time. Yes, they went through the handjobs/blowjobs phase but still they didn’t slept together, weird, right? But Liam said it wasn’t the right time yet. Liam’s kindness and somehow old manners were one of the things Niall loved the most about the older boy. 

The next morning when Niall met with Harry in college, he looked so happy he could go jumping around everywhere. 

“What’s gotten into you, mate? Good night?” Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

Niall was snapped out of his little world, “What? No, no! I mean, it was good but not for the reasons you’re thinking.” 

“Oh, come on, Niall, you have the biggest smile I’ve ever seen!”

“Yeah, well, cause I have a boyfriend now.”

“Yes, you had one for quite some time now.” Harry said and frowned in confusion. 

“He wasn’t my boyfriend yet, Harry! But he is now.” Niall said and his smile was back automatically.

Harry just laughed and shook his head, giving the blond a little pat in his back. 

*

**_5: Their first time_ **

They were laying in Liam’s bed with the sheets tangled around their bodies while some TV show was playing in the background. They were kissing lazily and there was this question Niall wanted to ask for a while. 

The younger boy pulled away from the other boy’s lips and blushed a little, “uhm, Li?”

“Yeah…?” Liam asked, kind of confused.

“Have you ever… uhm”

“Have I ever, what?” Liam asked, now definitely confused.

“Uhm, are you a virgin?” Niall asked quickly and looked down because he felt a little embarrassed for asking that. 

He felt Liam moving a little to a sitting position. He was looking at him, though. “I’m not” was all Liam said. 

“Okay. Okay, sorry, it’s just, you never talked about that and I just wanted to know.”

“It’s fine, no worries, Ni.” Liam said with a little smile. “You want to know about it, or…?”

“No, no. I mean, if you want to tell me, but you don’t have to.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell you, I mean, not with details because- well. “ Liam said gesturing with his hand. “So, there was this girl I dated in high school, and then a guy I dated when I was in my first year here in college, he doesn’t study here though. None of them were long relationships.” He finished with a shrug. 

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.” Niall said with a smile but then looked down again and blushed. 

Liam smiled and rolled his eyes cause he knew there was something else Niall wanted to know and he had this slight feeling it was something not about his relationships but about his sexual life. “What is it now, Ni?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s embarrassing, really.”

“You can ask me whatever you want, you know that, right?”

“Okay, okay, I just…”

“Just spit it out, Ni.”

“Okay. When you were with that guy and you two, uhm, fucked, did you…”

“Top or bottom?” Liam finished. 

“Yeah…” 

Liam let out a little chuckle. “I topped. But we don’t have to do that yet if you don’t want to. Or you can top if you want, I’d be okay with that.”

“No, no. I just, I always thought of you as the one who tops, you know?” Niall said laughing a little but felt himself growing a little hard thinking about Liam being on top of him, fucking him. 

Liam smiled, “okay, Ni, but I’m not pressuring you, we’ll do that whenever you’re ready.” And gave the blond a kiss on the forehead. “Can I ask now?” it was almost a whisper. “I mean, I know you already told me about your past relationships but-“

“I tried both.” Niall said cause he knew what Liam meant.

“Oh. Okay, okay. But as I said, it can wait.”

“No, I- I’d like to- you know, that’s why I asked.”

“You sure, Ni?” Liam asked concerned. 

“Yeah, Li. Please?” Niall asked moving a little closer so he was now straddling Liam and lowered his face so he could kiss him. 

They were just wearing boxers and Niall felt himself grow harder so he started grinding on his boyfriend, feeling the other boy growing harder too. Liam let a light moan escape his mouth but was instantly suffocated by Niall’s mouth. 

The blond started going down, leaving wet kisses on Liam’s neck and chest. When he got to the elastic of his boxers, he took them away and threw them somewhere on the floor. He was no one to tease so he got straight to the point and took the head of Liam’s length in his mouth, who was now breathing hard. At the feeling of Niall’s warm mouth, he let out a deep throaty moan and grabbed his boyfriend’s hair. The younger boy started bobbing his head up and down, taking with his hand what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Niall kept going for a few minutes before he felt tugging stronger at his hair so he let go of the tip with a ‘pop’ and looked at Liam with a quizzical look on his face. 

“Your turn, babe.” Liam said and smirked while Niall laid with his back on the bed. 

“No, all in fours.” Liam ordered and Niall blushed a little at first but obeyed because he liked dominant Liam.

So when he settled himself on his hands and knees, he felt Liam rummaging around in the room but when he was about to turn around to ask what was going on, he felt hands spreading his ass cheeks and Liam’s breathing close to him. The seconds that passed until he felt the older boy’s tongue licking at his hole were one of the longest ever, but it was so worth it. Niall hadn’t been with someone since he met Liam, so technically, it’s been a while and he didn’t even notice. He supposed it was the feeling of being loved and actually having someone by your side that made sex not the only thing that mattered. 

Liam was flicking his tongue around Niall’s hole and then started pushing a little. It felt good, Niall thought, who was now a mess. Then he suddenly felt a finger being pushed inside him, and at first whined a little in pain but his boyfriend was careful not to hurt him, moving his finger in and out slowly until he got used to the feeling. He felt Liam pulling back and groaned at the emptiness but was quickly filled again but now with two fingers while the other boy place himself on top of his body and started placing kisses on his shoulder blades and back while he started moving his finger quicker and scissoring him. 

It didn’t hurt much anymore until he felt a third finger. “Fuck.”

“You okay? I can stop if you want.”

“No, no, don’t stop, just- it’s been a while and I need to get used to it again.”

“Okay, I’ll go slow.” Liam said and placed a kiss behind Niall’s ear. 

He started moving his fingers really slow while grabbing Niall’s length with his other hand and starting moving his hand at the same pace that his fingers just to give the blond some pleasure so he wouldn’t concentrate so much on the pain. 

After a couple of minutes the hissing started turning into nice moans and Niall didn’t know if he wanted to thrust into Liam’s hand or push himself onto his fingers. 

“Liam, Liam, please-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Liam answered pulling his fingers out slowly. “Turn around and lay on your back, babe, I want to see you.”

So Niall did, and Liam rolled a condom and put a generous amount of lube over his length. 

Liam spread Niall’s legs and lined his cock in front of Niall’s entrance. 

“You ready?” he asked and pecked the blond on the lips. 

“Yes.”

So Liam started pushing, slowly but not stopping until he was fully buried. Niall hissed a little during the process but then Liam stopped so he could get used to the feeling. Liam was thicker and bigger than three fingers so it hurt a little, but he could take it. 

A couple of minutes later he told Liam he could start moving, and very, very slow, the older boy pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside and then moved back in. He kept this pace for some minutes until he saw how Niall’s face changed from pain to pleasure and his moans started to be louder, so he sped up his thrusts a little. 

“Ah, fuck.” 

“Good, yeah?”

“Ye- yeah, good. I- I forgot how good this was.” Niall said. 

Liam chuckled a little and sped up a little more while spreading the younger boy’s legs a little further so he could go deeper. 

“FUCK, THERE, YES.” 

“Hmph.” Liam groaned and dropped his head to the crook of Niall’s neck and started sucking a lovebite there. 

Niall’s arms where around Liam’s neck and scratching his back with his (nonexisting) nails.

He felt Liam’s hand grabbing his length and starting tugging, slow at first and then matching his thrusts. 

“Liam, Li, I- I need to-“

“Just, a little more, okay? Hold it a little more, Ni.” Liam said but he knew Niall was close because he could feel his cock pulsing and his hole clenching around him and that sent him over the edge. 

He started thrusting harder and moving his hand faster while spreading the precum on the tip with his thumb.

“Liam, LIAM, I’m gonna-“ and he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before shooting his load all over his chest.

Liam licked a little and swallowed it, “hm, you taste good, babe” and then moved to his mouth to kiss Niall roughly. 

“Come on, Li, let it go” Niall said between kisses and he felt Liam pulsing inside him. 

“Fuckfuckfuck, Ni.” And with that, Liam came. 

A minute after, Niall felt the older boy pulling out and taking the condom off and threw it on the bin. Their breaths were still heavy and quick. 

“I think,” Niall started, “I think this was the first time I ever heard you curse.”

Liam laughed “Sorry.”

“No, it was hot, you need to say that more often.” 

Liam grabbed a tissue and cleaned Niall up. “Hope you’re up for a round two, now.” he said with a wink.

And they came together once more that night. 

Maybe it was slow and painful at first but none of them would change it for the world because it was perfect. 

The morning after when Liam went to practice he found Zayn and Louis already in the changing room. 

“Wow, look at that face, someone scored last night.” Louis said laughing. 

“Shut up, Lou.” Liam blushed and threw a towel at him.

Zayn approached him and put a hand on his shoulder with a little smile on his face, “you don’t have to talk about it, you know how’s Louis, but was it good?”

“Perfect.” Said Liam with a smile. 

*

**_6: Engagement_**

It was almost two years since Liam asked Niall to be his boyfriend, and he wanted this anniversary to be special. 

They were going to have dinner together, nothing fancy, just at Niall’s flat with some wine and food. 

He dropped by his flat at around five to help Niall cooking, even though he wasn’t really helpful. 

They had dinner and talked and laughed a lot and by the time they were finishing dinner, his pocket was burning a hole in his jeans with the weight of the little box, reminding him what he wanted to do.

“Li, are you okay? You seem a bit off all of a sudden.” Niall asked concerned. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. There’s something I want to ask you though.”

“Come on then, ask me.”

“Okay. I’m not really sure what to say and I’m like, really nervous about what you might think and say, but I just wanted you to know that I love you, so much, and I know you might be thinking ‘well, duh, I know’ and I try my hardest to show you every day because I really do and I want you to be happy. And today’s two years since we started dating officially so I wanted this to be special for us.” Liam took a little blue box from his pocket and Niall’s eyes widen comically. “No, no, Ni, listen to me, I’m not going to ask you to marry me now, even though I plan on doing it someday, but I want these” and he opened the little box which contained two silver rings, “to be a promise for us, that we are sticking together no matter what, that you are mine and that I’m yours.” A tear rolled down Niall’s cheek. “And you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to but I will and it’ll mean a lot to me if you do.” 

Niall smiled the biggest smile ever and stood up and went around the table just to tug on Liam’s arm so he could stand up and once they were face to face Niall kissed Liam so hard, the older boy thought his lips were going to fall off. 

“Of course I’m going to wear this, silly.” Niall told him. 

Liam took one of the rings and placed it on Niall’s ring finger, and the blond made the same with Liam.

“I love you, Ni.”

“I love you too, Li, so much.” And with that they kissed again. 

This was just the beginning, they had their whole lives to share yet, and it was going to be a beautiful and exciting way to go through together.


End file.
